Dragon lost in Time
by Dawnfire's Legacy
Summary: Blood Night is an orphan who was experimented on by scientists of the Fantasy Creature Creation Organization or the FCCO. They merged her DNA with that of a Black Dragon. But when she escapes she is sent back I in time. Will she survive in this time and learn to love or will she spend her life running forever? Rated M for blood, gore, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Fire blazed everywhere and in the middle stood a girl. Her eyes had a reptilian look to them and the fire didn't seem to faze her. A man in a white lab coat watched in awed triumph. The girl tuned her blue reptilian eyes to him a smile formed on her face. She bared sharp fangs and black scales started to bust through her skin.

"Yes! Yes it worked! I have done it!" The man in the lab coat cheered. The girl dropped to the ground screaming in agony while he man cheered and laughed. The girl convulsed and her screaming changes to roars in agony. Black wings shot with a spray of blood from the girl's back and her body started to change and expand. Her face elongated and her hair fell off being replaced by horns and a row of spikes from between the horns to her tail bone to the tip of the tail that shot out from her tail bone. Her body was covered in blood and black scales except for the clothes on her chest belly and the membrane on her wings. After a few minutes in the place of the girl stood a large black and silver dragon with blue eyes. The dragon was the size of a large horse and it turned its icy eyes to the man. Anger and agony filled its eyes and the man looked at her with a joyful expression.

"You are beautiful! You were the most cooperative test subject after we broke you of course. Now be a good girl and come to your creator. We will get you out of here and into new clothes. Then we will see what you can do." The man said lovingly. The dragon narrowed her eyes in rage and let out a rumbling growl. She took a shaky step forward not being used to having four legs.

_"You are a sick bastard!"_ The dragon said with her mind. She paused shocked and the man grinned.

"Yes you are the perfect specimen. You are completely compatible with the DNA you were merged with. Wonderful! Just wonderful! But I will correct you I am not sick nor am I a bastard. I am simply a genius scientist. Now come here my dear so I may get a good look at you." The man said happily.

_"No! You won't have me! Go to hell!" _The dragon roared charging at him teeth bared in a snarl. The man laughed and hit a button and with a spasm and a roar she collapsed.

"Ah, ah dear. There will be no attacking me." The man said shaking his finger at her. She growled at him her blue eyes blazing with fury.

"Now that I know you lived I will call you...Tempest for your lovely temper." The man said.

_"You will pay for what you did to me! I will rip you apart limb from limb!" _The dragon roared.

"Yes that's nice." The man said. The dragon growled.

"Now Tempest get up." The man ordered.

_"No." _The dragon growled. The man held up the remote and pushed the button and the collar around her neck zapped her with high voltage electricity. The dragon roared in agony and looked to the man with hate filled eyes.

"Now be a good girl and obey or I'll have to break you again. Maybe this time I'll kill Frost? Or Ocean?" The man said. The dragon snarled but did as he asked and rose to her feet.

"Now change back." The man ordered and agony filled the dragon as she started the painful shift back. The roars turned to screams and the dragon parts retracted as she once again took the form of a seventeen year old human girl. The girl had black hair streaked with silver and the same blue eyes as the dragon. She laid there in a pol of her own blood naked and sweating.

"Very good. Now lets go." The man ordered and the girl struggled to her feet. She looked at the man with pure hate and anger. She staggered after him. They walked through the burning building and exited onto the roof where a helicopter hovered over head. A ladder went down and the man climbed up.

"Lets go Tempest." The man said.

"My name isn't Tempest. My name is the one given to me by the one you killed. He named me Blood Night." The girl said.

"That's nice but I am your master and I say your name is Tempest." The man said. The girl glared at him but followed him up the ladder. When they got into the helicopter she was wrapped in a blanket and put in a chair. She was so exhausted and ended up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers sorry about the first chapter. Its supposed to be a prologue. I'm sorry if this story sucks but this is my first story and I finally got the guts to post a story on here. So I am super nervous about it. Please give me constructive criticism cause like I said I am super nervous about this. Please forgive me but I wont go by the story line in the anime...**

** But here is the much needed Disclaimer. **

** I Dawnfire's Legacy DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji I only own FCCO, Blood Night, Frost, Ocean, and Fury.**

**Please forgive me Readers for the story and missing the disclaimers...I'm just gonna get to the story now...**

Blood sat in her room/cell sitting on the uncomfortable bed. She sighed and looked at her hands.

"Ihave to get out." Blood whispered.

"Blood is that you?" A familiar female voice called from the other side of the wall.

"Frost! Y-Your okay!" Blood said pressing against the thin yet strong wall.

"Yes I'm okay. Ocean is okay too." Frost said.

"Good. That's good. I promise Frost. I promise I'll get us out of here. All of us." Blood said.

"What do you plan to do?" Frost asked.

"And you're supposed to be a Wolf?" Blood asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up! I can't read minds you know!" Frost snapped.

"Alright. Alright chill out. I'm gonna bust us out." Blood said.

"But how! We have the stupid shock collars on us!" Frost said.

"I'll do it. I'll get us out." Blood said.

"But.." Frost started but Blood cut her off.

"I WILL get us out." Blood said sternly. The door to her cell/room opened and Blood stood up ignoring Frost's cries.

"Come on now Tempest." A scientist said. Blood walked her hand clenched. She could feel the pain as she changed that arm. It changed into a black scaled arm with lethal claws. She got close to the scientist and with one swift movement she drove her hand through the scientist's abdomen. Blood and intestines covered her arm as she riped it out. The woman gasped bleeding out of the floor.

"Wh-what happened to...to you...you used...t-to be...so..so sweet..." The woman gasped out.

"You really need to ask that?" Blood asked the woman crouching next to her. Blood's eyes were a reptilian blue as she licked the blood from her claws with a reptilian tongue.

"Wh-what happen...to...the...the...girl...F-fury...loved..." The woman asked before she died. Blood froze.

"What happened indeed..." Blood said standing up and looking both ways before slipping down the hallway. She needed a safe to change but for now she needed to get to Frost and Ocean's cells. She knew she needed to move quickly before they found the woman's body. But then the alarm sounded. Blood cursed and moved quickly. She saw security guards coming towards her She felt the pain as her other arm changed at her will. Blood flew as she cut through the Security guards. She slashed their throats and stabbed her hand through their heads. Horror and fear appeared on the faces of the Security guards. After she was done Blood was covered in crimson. It stained her clothes and covered her hands. She ran now the pain increasing as she allowed the tail to shoot from her body. It hurt to slowly change as she was but she had to get out. She reached up with her bloody claws and the color zapped her but she fought through it and started to break the collar. She let out a ferocious roar and the collar exploded sending shards everywhere. The shards dung into the skin of her neck not able to penetrate completely due to the scaled that were bursting forth. She forced herself to run even though she was in agony. She soon came to Frost's door and with a powerful slash of her claws the door fell in pieces. Frost stood there looking at her in shock looking at her friend's blood covered half changed body she started to cry.

"Oh...Oh Blood what have you done...What have they done to you." Frost sobbed. Blood said nothing she just carefully broke the collar and turned to walk out.

"You might wanna get out or you may die with them." Blood said.

"Who are you? Where is the real Blood? The Blood Fury named and loved." Frost asked sobbing.

Blood looked at her friend over her shoulder. Blood's eyes were filled with grief, shame, anger, and determination.

"She died that day. She died with Fury that day and I know he would want you to escape. So please get out of here Frost. I don't want you to witness what I have become." Blood said a tear stained red from the blood that coated her face fell and hit the floor. Frost nodded and shot from the room tearing down the hallway towards the exit. Blood saw the security guard pull out the rifle she saw him take aim.

"NO!" Blood screamed as the gun went off and hit her. She didn't remember what happened before that all she remembered was standing and watching the guy line up on Frost. She saw Frost whirl around look at her in shock.

"Run! Run Quickly! Don't look back I'll get Ocean!" Blood ordered and Frost nodded dashing out the front doors. Blood staggered to her feet. The bullet had penetrated her scaled but her bones had gotten to thick for the bullet to do any real damage. Blood bared her fangs and glared at the man who dropped the rifle backing away in fear.

"P-please! No! I have a w-wife an-and kids!" The man stuttered out fearfully.

"I don't care about that. You tried to kill my best friend. She is like family to me. I don't care about your family." Blood said her voice changing into a growl. Her face started to change as she started to stagger towards the man. Her body was changing with each step and the man started to cry and mutter under his breath.

_"You didn't see me here did you?"_ Blood asked the man.

_"What happened to you Blood? I don't understand how you could become so...so cruel...Blood please stop all this killing...please." _The boy said tears falling down his face.

_"Fury...I'm sorry..." _Blood said tears falling from her eyes. The tears looked red from the blood that coated her scales. She staggered towards the door and Fury faded from view tears falling from his sad eyes.

_"I'm sorry I left you Blood...I love you." _Fury's voice said then he was gone. Blood slashed through Ocean's door only to find her lying there dead with the man in the white coat standing over her.

_"No...You bastard! She was only a girl! She was so young and you killed her! You...You asshole! I hate you! I'll kill you!" _Blood roared and the man whirled around.

"Well. You have learned the punishment of your actions. You killed my wife and destroyed most of the hallways. Luckily we found this." The man said holding up a sword that was made from the teeth of many baby dragons.

"People of the ancient times called it the Dragon Slayer cause it was the only one of its kind and it was the only thing able to kill a dragon. You Tempest have been so perfect a success that you have become to dangerous. I will have to exterminate you and start over." The man said sighing.

"Such a shame too. You were such a good specimen. Now please stand still so Master can kill you my dear Tempest." The man said and Blood's eyes narrowed. Deep inside her a instinctive hate for the sword and whoever wields it burst forth and an animalistic desire to kill the man formed inside her. Blood let out a bellowing roar and spread her wings she had never tried to fly before but somehow she felt as though she could do this as though she knew how to fly. With a loud roar and a glare at the man she burst through the ceiling. she flew up and up through every floor in the building till she was outside and blasted the building with her fiery breath. She saw Frost standing below tears falling down her cheeks.

_"I'm sorry Frost! I'm so sorry! I couldn't save her! Please forgive me!" _Blood called to Frost and blood stained tears poured from her eyes. With a grief filled roar and a few powerful flaps she charged away as fast as she could fly. Her eyes were blurred with tears and she couldn't see where she was going. It was dark and she flew by the light of the full moon.

_"Blood! Blood! Listen to me!" _Came Fury's voice in her head. She saw a dragon about her size except with orange scales with white on his bottom jaw, feet, and belly while his wing membranes, chest, and the bottom of his tail were red. The dragon was faint nearly see through but Blood recognized those green eyes.

_"I know a place where you can hide from the FCCO but you need to trust me." _Fury said.

_"Fury...I trust you." _Blood said truthfully.

_"Okay first stop flying." _Fury said. Blood stopped and looked at him.

_"See the full moon? When it turns red and it will but only for a split second. You need to fly as fast as you can at the moon." _Fury said seriously and urgently.

_"Seriously?" _Blood asked thinking he was joking.

_"Yes now hurry look at the Moon! They will be here soon!" _Fury shouted.

_"Okay, okay chill out." _Blood said looking at the moon. She could hear the sounds of a helicopter blades spinning but she still stared at the moon. They were getting closer and closer by the minute.

_"Fury I need to go! They'll catch me!" _Blood said nervously. Her eyes not leaving the moon but her instincts were screaming at her to run.

_"Just a little longer Blood please." _Fury said desperately. When the choppers were pretty much on top of her the moon turned red and Blood without a moments hesitation charged at the moon flapping her wings in short swift flaps to gain speed then she felt as though she were moving through rubber. Soon the feeling was gone and the scenery changed to reveal a older more forested looking place. The burning FCCO building was gone and she didn't recognize anything. She flew slowly and looked for a good place to land. She saw a field behind a old style mansion. She landed in the field and collapsed she was exhausted and let sleep take her.

**Thanks for reading that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to get out more chapters but we will see how everything goes with High School and Homework and such. I hope you all enjoyed this super long chapter. I'll try to write long chapters but no promises. So please review and tell me what you think. Say bye to the readers.**

**Blood: Bye**

**Fury: See ya! *waves***

**Ocean: Why did you have to kill me off! *starts hitting me***

**Me: OWIE! I'm sorry but its for the story! You can appear like Fury does!**

**Ocean: Really?**

**Me: Yes now stop hitting me!**

**Ocean: I sorry! *hugs me***

**Me: Now say bye!**

**Ocean: Bye readers! *waves***

**Frost: Bye everyone! Dawnfire's Legacy appreciates you reading this story and hope you bare with her as she gets the story rolling.**

**Me: Well said Frost! See you readers and thanks for reading my first ever story! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

Blood awakened still in dragon form to the sound of voices and the sun in her eyes.

"Sebastian what is this?" A small boy wearing old style clothing with an eye patch and blue hair asked a taller man with black hair, a butler outfit, and strange amber red eyes. Blood didn't know if they noticed she was awake yet.

_"I am not a thing little boy." _Blood said annoyed that he had talked about her as though she were an it. The boy paused and looked around he noticed she was awake.

"You beast did you say something?" The boy asked.

"You might want to show some respect Young Master it could eat you." the man Sebastian said a strange look of amusement on his face.

_"I am no beast I am a dragon and a human. I am both yet neither but I will tell you I am not an it either..." _Blood said then paused and let out a snarl in pain as her body started to change. She started to bleed as her body snapped and cracked. Her skin ripped as her bones and organs changed. Sebastian covered the boy's eyes and watched with curiosity as her wings retracted and her body changed. Blood's roars in agony changed to screams. Then she laid there in human form in a pool of her own blood and covered in it. Blood sat up slowly and painfully and pulled her knees to her chest. The boy pulled Sebastian's hand from over his eyes glaring at the taller man.

"You were that dragon?" The boy asked.

"Yes I am." Blood replied.

"What is your name?" The boy asked.

"If I told you it might put you in danger. That is if they followed me here." Blood said more to herself then the boy. She looked at the sky and sighed.

"Dammit Fury! Where the hell am I?" Blood shouted at the sky and sighing resting her head on her knees.

"What do you mean? Who is after you?" The boy asked.

"You wouldn't know the sick bastards. If what I guessed is true." Blood said. The man Sebastian looked intrigued by my words.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"What do I mean? Well I don't come from this time. That should be pretty obvious. As for who is after me I believe telling you that wouldn't get you killed. The humans I guess I should call them now...that created me and are now trying to kill me call themselves the Fantasy Creature Creation Organization or FCCO. I come from the future and FCCO takes people and experiments on them to turn them into different things. I am a Black Dragon also nicknamed a Dark Dragon. My...friend Fury was a Fire Dragon. I was the perfect experiment they said. They tried to control me. They knew how close I was to these other experiments who called themselves Frost, Ocean and Fury. Fury was my age and Frost a year younger but Ocean was only ten. But when ever I disobeyed and killed a scientist they would shock me with a shock collar around my neck. Then I attacked the head scientist's son and nearly killed him. The head scientist killed Fury right before my eyes. After that day something inside me died and well...Ocean died cause the man killed her before I could get her out of the building. Ocean was a Water Fairy and Frost a Werewolf. Needless to say Ocean died cause I ran my hand through the head scientist's wife and watched her bleed to death. He has a sword that can pierce a dragon's hide and bone. Normal weapons can't do that but...Well now you know about FCCO. The sick bastards." Blood said.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" The boy asked. Blood smiled and moved her hand to her chest where the bullet was lodged and dug her fingers into the wound ignoring the pain and not wiping the smile from her face. She gripped the bullet and ripped it right out with a spray of blood. She held out the bullet to the boy who looked at her in shock.

"I took a bullet to the chest mid change protecting Frost. But I'm sure your friend there could easily kill a dragon with his bare hands." Blood said gesturing to Sebastian who smiled in an evil way that made his eyes seem to glint.

"What makes you say that?" Sebastian asked.

"Just a wild guess." Blood said.

"So your story is true...The FCCO won't be able to defeat Sebastian. Besides I could use another maid and you seem powerful." The boy said.

"If you are positive then I guess I should tell you my name since I will be working for you. My name is Blood Night." Blood said.

"A fitting name for someone like you I am guessing." The boy said.

"Correct! Ironic part is I seem to be stronger when I am feeling dark emotions or at night." Blood said to the boy.

"I see. Well come on then." The boy said.

"Right." Blood said.

"Sebastian cover her up please." The boy said turning and walking away. A blanket seemed to appear out of no where and Sebastian put it around Blood. He helped her to her feet and she staggered after the boy.

"What is that boy's name anyways?" Blood said.

_"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." _Fury's voice said and Blood saw him walking next to her.

"Dammit Fury! Where did you send me?" Blood said. Sebastian looked at her and saw Fury. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the boy.

_"Careful around that man he is a demon." _Fury warned.

"I'm always careful!" Blood said to him.

_"No you arent." _Fury said.

"Shut up Fury!" Blood snapped and Fury smiled.

_"I have to go but I will watch over you." _Fury said and he vanished. Blood rolled her eyes and staggered on after Ciel and Sebastian. Blood sighed she was exhausted again and she was starving. She knew she needed to eat a lot more than the average human because she has to feed herself a lot to have enough energy to change and move. Blood started to fall farther and father behind them as she felt her eyelids start to droop. She needed to sleep and eat but she knew she needed to keep up with Ciel and Sebastian first. Then before she knew it she was scooped up and Sebastian was carrying her.

"You looked exhausted so I had Sebastian carry you." Ciel said.

"Thank you." Blood said and Ciel nodded continuing to walk. Blood let herself fall asleep in Sebastian's arms as he carried her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! Heres my long needed update for this story! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji but Blood Night is mine!**

Once they returned to the Phantomhive manor Blood was sent off with May Rin to get clothes. May Rin was pretty clumsy and Blood walked annoyed behind her still wrapped in a blanket.

"I-I guess you can wear one of the maid uniforms." May Rin said.

"Thats fine." Blood said not really caring what they gave her to wear at this point.

"You can get changed in here and I'll get the clothes!" May Rin said walking out of the room. Blood looked around her blue eyes taking in her surroundings. May Rin soon came back looking almost as though she had tripped the whole way.

"The master wants to see you after you are changed." May Rin said.

"Alright now get out." Blood said.

"Wh-what? Wont you need someone to take you back to the Master so you dont get lost?" May Rin asked looking confused.

"Then stand outside!" Blood snapped and May Rin scrambled outside shutting the door. Blood looked at the mirror next to her after letting the blanket fall from her body. She flinched at the sight of all the scars from the experiments done on her. There was a bad scar on her chest where her heart was. Her hand touched it and she looked into the mirror her eyes turning a reptilian blue for a second.

"Heh. A freak. Thats what I am. I may be an experiment but I wont be joining Fury and Ocean until I decide to." Blood said to her reflection. Then she started to put on the maid's out fit. It took her a little bit to figure out but when she did she got changed quickly. She starred at herself in the mirror. She saw the scars on her arms and legs and a little bit of the scar on her chest but that was walked out of the room and May Rin walked back to where Ciel and Sebastian waited. Sebastian looked at her looking intrigued and Ciel had a serious expression on his face.

"I have decided that you Blood Night will be my Maid." Ciel said and Blood tensed up looking at Ciel.

"If I refuse?" Blood asked trying to figure out her options.

"Then we kick you out and leave you for death." Ciel said. Blood growled not liking her choices very much.

"Fine. I'll be your maid but I am not calling you master." Blood said her eyes set into a glare.

"You have to when we are in public." Ciel said making Blood snarl angrily her eyes turning reptilian but Ciel didnt stand down and Sebastian looked ready to jump to his master's defense if need be.

"Fine." Blood said through her teeth angrily.

"Then you can stay here." Ciel said and Blood nodded. Blood was clearly displeased and Sebastian looked slightly amused with her behavior.

"You might want to behave dragon." Sebastian said.

"I will try." Blood said a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice. Blood's instincts told her to tread lightly around this man and she decided that might be the best course of action if she was to survive.

"Today I have some guests. I want you present." Ciel said.

"Alright." Blood said.

"For now Sebastian will show you around." Ciel said. Sebastian turned to Blood.

"Shall we go then?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure why not." Blood said following Sebastian out of the room. Once they were out of ear shot Sebastian looked at her and asked.

"Who was that Spirit you were talking to before?" Sebastian asked.

"The Spirit of Fury." Blood said.

"I see. Well you seem to have three Spirits about you." Sebastian said only pausing to tell her about each room the passed. There was a dark aura about him when he talked of the Spirits and a gleam to his eyes that made the hair on the back of Blood's neck rise. Blood's instincts screamed at her to get away from this man but she forced herself to remain where she was.

"Three?" Blood said confused.

"Yes three." Sebastian said.

"One is Fury...The other must be Ocean...But the third I am not sure." Blood said.

"The third is female and seems very fond of you." Sebastian said. Blood looked confused but shrugged not sure what to do about what Sebastian said.

"The Young Master has decided that you will stay here." Sebastian said as they reached their final stop. Blood opened her mouth to say something when a bell went off.

"The Young Master calls. I will retrieve you when the guests arrive." Sebastian said.

"Okay." Blood said nodding and heading into her room. She could feel her exhaustion rising up again and flopped down on the bed falling asleep almost instantly.

**Thanks for reading! Thats another chapter of Dragon lost in time! Please review.**


End file.
